Colenia 5.0 timeline
'Colenia 5.0 Timeline (in order)' Week 1 First nation Poland is created 3 minutes before the releace of 5.0. Central American Federation becomes the first country to get electricity on the server, with the help of their scientist oPeriander / Jparodi. Japanese Mapping starts making a video with the help of Alex & Luke to advertise the server. Week 2 Shop is released. Japanese Mapping releases his video, the "Jap Boom" happens bringing tons of players onto the server. Colenia introduces maintenance hour in order to keep up with the ugly borders that the new players make. Players begin to prepare for the end of grace period. Week 3 Grace period on Colenia officially over. Tensions finally stear up and alliances prepare for war. '---World War 1---' : African theatre: Bantuan republic, Niggethra & African Union. : European theatre: Spain, Poland & Italy. : Asian theatre: Detistani Raj, Marathan Empire, Japan. : American theatre: Central American Federation : Alliances: '' : -Anti Italy coalition: Bantuan Republic, Marathan Empire, Detistani Raj, Spain. : -Axis / Poland, Italy, African Union & Japan. : -Non aligned: Central American Federation & Niggethra, and West Byzantine Empire :: Defendants: Anti Italy Coalition. :: Agressors: Axis. ::: '''World War 1 timeline: :: -Ceasar of Italy (Rome), Shadow, declares war on the Marathan Empire "to teach the traitors a lesson". :: -Spain joins in on the defendants side. :: -Italy calls Axis to war. Poland & Japan declare war on the Maratha Empire. Bantuan Republic joins defendants, west Byzantines join. :: -Niggethra and African Union declare war on the defendants. African Union prepares a huge advance on Spain. :: -Niggethra and Italy are pinned down 1 by 1 in the capital of the Maratha Empire. :: -Bantuan republic enters capital of the Maratha Empire :: -Poland breifly pulls out of the war. Japan enters Maratha Empire capital. :: -Warcommander of Poland runs to Spain and defeats entire African Union army. Spain prepares assault on Italy. :: -King of Poland pulls the Polish Warcommander out of Spain and back into Maratha capital to rejoin in on the war with the agressors side. :: -Maratha capital turns into a huge cluster f**k with everyone killing everything in their path. :: -Polish Warcommander convinces the King of Poland, East, to pull out of the war. The King of Poland accepts. :: -Poland and Japan pull out of the Marathan Empire and the war itself. :: -Niggethra pulls out of war. :: -Central American Federation declares war on Italy. :: -Italy's capital of Sicily is invaded. House to house combat is used. :: -Italy & African Union surrender. :: -Treaty of Palermo is signed, Italy & African Union (now Gabon) is forced to pay war reperations. :: -World war 1 officially ends. '---End of World War 1---' Axis is disbanded. Polish Space program reaches 1000 blocks into space. The Misir Wars :: -Misir Leader kills the leader of InfernusGuangxi, MichiganCat :: - MichiganCat declares war on Misir :: -The Misir leader Logs Foundation Of WATO (Formerly ACP) -On 2nd Febuary 2018, The ACP Was Formed to Combat The Rapidly Growing Communist Movement -The Three Nations Aeland (The Leader), Santiago (The Head Of Communist Containment) And (The Economical Spearhead/ WATOs Foundation) -The WATO Headquarters Is Constructed In The Former Republic Of Monaco, Now , And Marks The Point Where WATO First Truly Became A World Power. - Other Nations Join, Like Chile, Greenland Iceland, Ireland And Many More The Siddiqian Conflict :: In late February, the UnitedSiddiqianEmpire, led by BigDealRahil, wishes to expand its colony in Southern Madagascar. :: The ruler of the faction Madagascar, SuperEthos, is approached by Rahil in regards to unification. :: Ethos accepted, but only because he was outmatched in every way by the Siddiqians, so little resistance could be given to their demands. :: However, as revenge, Ethos insided the nation, stealing many of their items and using them for his personal benefit. :: The Siddiqians are angered by this and begin to regain their items while attempting to figure out what to do next. :: Ethos, however, has an alliance with the Romans and, after promising the Maratha Empire parts of Pakistan, gains their support as well. :: The Romans and their allies organize themselves and march on the Siddiqian capital on February 27. :: They place crosses in unclaimed land and declare a "crusade" against the Siddiqians. :: Pressured by the threat of occupation and war, Rahil agrees to peace terms, which release Madascar from Siddiqian rule and surrender Pakistan to the Maratha Empire. :: However, AlexzTMM of Poland is angered by Ethos' insiding, seeing it as dishonorable, and threatens to re-arm the Siddiqians for war against him. :: Ethos, meanwhile, is angered by the Siddiqians tearing down all cities in Madagascar before they leave, which Ethos claims is a valid casus belli. :: Thretaned by Poland, but wanting vengeance, the conflict comes close to boiling over into a full-scale (and nearly world) war. :: However, once the Siddiqians release Madagascar (and Alex learns of new information about them), the conflict ends. :: Ethos begins rebuilding, Alex moves on, and the Siddiqians are forever weakened and humiliated as a state for nearly falling due to the actions of one player. :: The Crete Conflict The Crete Conflict After some members of TurkishRepublic came to ByzantineEmpire's capital, Gaga (leader of Byz) Threaten TurkishRepublic by war. After a day TurkishRepublic claims crete, after a vassal of Byz got disbanded, which lead to a conflict between the two. There were four sides to the conflict: Byzantine Side, Turkish Side, Independent Crete Side, and (joke) the Roman Side. The Byznatines quickly built a wall around crete, forcing the turks to enter in another way. Poland tried to stop the conflict by bringing some units to calm people down, but that only risen the tentions up which people got their armys to crete to support their side (Martha, CaribbeanRepublic ect.). ---not done yet since conflict still going up-- War of Pakistan Rome, Finland and some others were doing an military exersize in pakistan, Everyone except finland eventually left and king octogon killed the finnish army and almost Gaperr, the leader of finland, Then shadow, leader of rome was killed by king octogon. This simple move sparked the conflict. Shadiw was going threw factions killing their members to find his stuff until he killed octogon and he had his stuff, then king octogon killed shadow. Rome then declared war and then soon after finland did too most of pakistan was then captured, finnish and roman forces occupied some of the wilderness for easy points to attack. After a successfull invasion in the east and south, rome started to continue their attack on the north and north east while finksnd invaded from the south until pakistan controlled land was split into 2 parts then the pakistani capital was occupied king octogon was banned that ended the conflict, the treaty waz that pakistan would pay 30k to finland and rome each, they still have not payed. Video about this war: https://youtu.be/TqK6b4p5XVU '''''The Daco-Austria War As WW1 ended, The axis was disbanded. The DacianOrder was defenseless, and was prone to invasions. As tensions grew more and more with the Polish-Italian Cold War, Poland and Austria would've made an agreement that if Austria went to war with Dacia, the losing side would lose land to the polish. On Februrary 14th, at around 7 Pm Eastern European Time (Time for the Dacians), the dacians would've offered a truce between the Austrians and Dacians to have a temporary time to prepare for a catastrophic war. But the austrians refused, and when they would've had the chance to escape, the Austrian Empire declared war on the DacianOrder. Many of dacia's allies were online, but they refused to help, as they wanted to go neutral. The dacians had the chance to call italy for help, but they came too late when the attack was finished. The peace treaty of belgrade saw an end to the conflict between austrians and dacians, even though to this day, dacia refuses to cooperate with any austrian officials. The Treaty of Belgrade included the following Articles: # Austria would annex the rest of transylvania and south serbia. 2. Regions of Bucovina (excluding the city of Chisinau) would be taken by Poland 3. Dacia would pay 90k to the Austrians 4. Austria and Dacia would enter a truce period for 1 month. The Austrian Explosion After weeks of inactivity in the faction, the Austrian emperor, Terodom, disbanded the Austrian Empire. In about 10 seconds, the tide of European power would shift, as countries began to take the leftover provinces from the Austrian break-up. Below is a list of countries that annexed former Austrian land: - Serbian Empire/Yugoslavia: Most of what was real-life Yugoslavia. - Greater Voralberg: Austria, Tyrol, and Northern Hungary. (Later took Venice from Mexico after it fell.) - Poland/Visegrad Empire: Bohemia, Moravia, and Slovakia. Poland would then rename itself to the Visegrad Empire, referring to the alliance between Poland, Czechia, Slovakia, and (not claimed by Poland in-game) Hungary. - Orthodox Horde: Transylvania and Southern Hungary. - Rome: Bits of land to the east and north of Venice. - Mexico: Venice, until it broke apart shortly after the Austrian disbandment. (This led to a small power vaccuum in Mexico, and colonization in the area resumed.) - TurkoCaucasianCommonwealth Rostov was given to the Autonomous Region of Caucasus. (NOTE: if any other countries took land, feel free to edit this post and add it in.) The Bulgarian Rebellion On 24th of March, when the leader of the OrthodoxHorde was offline (Due to illness), kishetate and beleata74_ took the opportunity to start an independence rebellion, with the support of AlexzTMM's help. During the Battle of Samizegetutsa, a few buildings were destroyed, and the road system was used as an advantage for using a nuke against the capital of O-H (Orthodox Horde), but it was barely used. The Japanese Embassy was destroyed, and because of this, Emperor Nekt occupied the capital to make peace. In the end, Bulgaria was granted independence, but because of this, both the DacianKingdom (the succesor of the O-H,) and the SerbianEmpire closed diplomatic relations, and to this day, both the DK and Bulgaria refuse to cooperate with eachother. The First Balkan War This war was one of the most destructive in 5.0 WIP The Persian Conflict During a peaceful base tour of the SCPFoundation, King BigDealRahil of Persia suddenly murders Technocracitc Pacific Union officer michaelhero2 and robs him of his items. Filled with confusion and rage, michaelhero2 and President Beaubo (at the time of the incident), demanded King Rahil to return the stolen times. King Rahil denied of taking anything, which was false due to michaelhero2 and King Rahil to be the only two tourists and the Administrator of the SCP Foundation in a seperate room. King Rahil then logs off to be safe from the threat. The next day arrives, and TPU yet again demands Officer michaelhero2's items to be returned. With fear of a war between TPU and Persia, President Beaubo calls for a tariff of 75k to be placed upon Persia and is expected to be completed in a day. Persia had no possible way of gaining 75k in 24 hours, so Rahil attempts to trick Officer Michaelhero2 thinking that he received 75k, but has only received 7.5k. In a matter of minutes, michaelhero2 was almost fooled by the trick. He was extremely upset and convinced Israel to invade Persia alongside with TPU with President Beaubo's approval. Just before the invasion, AlexzTMM of the Visegrad Empire received an anonymous message that TPU will invade the Visegrad Empire, which increased the world tension by a lot. This message almost lead to World War 2 between the AA and the PCPs. Eventually, the message was then deemed false and had ties to Persia. With the pressure of a full-scale invasion of Persia by TPU, USA, Visegrad, and Israel, King Rahil announces Persia's surrender. The terms were then layed out between the countries: TPU: Full annexation of the Island of Maurtius Visegrad Empire: The ownership of the Persian Flagship USA: To be paid 30k and announce a formal apology for almost starting World War 2. Israel: Annex parts of Western Persia. The Dacian-Serbian Unification (Formation of the TisanEmpire) After the formation of the Tsardom of Bulgaria, Dacia was empowered with anger, but suffered with embarrasment and loss. Because of this, Happyorthodox lost its hope of a new Orthodox Empire, and so, with the advantage of having great relations with Anda, the Serbian Empire and the Dacian Kingdom would unite to form the Tisan Empire. It would grow to become a massive supower power, but as relations got more tense between happyorthodox and it's members (skali, agnius, and ohioan_mapping), it would turn into.... The Tisan Reformation When relations got hot between happy and it's members, happy enforced the The great reformation, remaking the Tisan Empire into the Dacoslav empire, enforcing the punishment of its members for their illegal actions The international Community liked the new empire, but it's punished members REALLY did not like it, and so happy was overthrown, and Tisan was reformed This would lock Happy and Tisan into a cold war, hoping that happy would forcefully abdicate LordKarutemo for itself The Korean - Japanese War After Japan had lost important members like Ravioli789, mascarade1, IcyNekt, PicleRicc21, RAG1NG_FAG. The Japanese Prime Minister, Wolfhide, Had nothing else to do but unclaim their colonies. PicleRicc21, who has been seeking Korean Independence from Japan for a long time, achieved Korea's independence. However, Korea was a Japanese Puppet. Korea did not like this and PicleRicc21 declared war on Japan. Tokyo was destroyed by PicleRicc21. Wolfhide did nothing about this act and just stayed in Jining. PicleRicc21 demanded Japan's surrender but Wolfhide demanded the terms first. Upon Wolfhide's Surrender, PicleRicc21 demanded tokyo to be unclaimed, however, Wolfhide who was centered in china and lacking landpower, unclaimed all of the Japanese islands, and left it alone. The aftermath of this is as follows: Japan renamed to Greater Chinland CaucasusKingdom: Annex South China and Hong Kong. MeritocraticFederation: Annex Kyushu and half of Shikoku. FinnoDutchEmpire: Annex North Korea, South Honshu and half of Shikoku. BananaRepublic: Make a dominion based around Kyoto led by superthijs101. GreaterPacificanEmpire: Annex Tokyo GalapagosElRepublico: Annex remains of Honshu island. USA: Annex Hokkaido and South Sakhalin. USPCA: Annex South KoreaCategory:5.0